A Smaller, More Honest Spark
by RisingSolstice
Summary: One's end was by betrayal. Another was a plea for unity. Lastly, a life was sacrificed for a new beginning. But the spark was rekindled once more in a new world. In a remnant that is more than meets the eye. "That was sensational!" "Does he have to be so dramatic?" "Primus, they're the same."
1. Chapter 1

Good day, people!

This is your procrastinator speaking trying to impersonate a certain merc with a mouth due to going crazy while trying to think of a plot for my other fic so I ended up making this piece of work so let's see how this flies!

PS: Be thankful I left spaces.

Now this idea was inspired by **silversean24** , so why not drop by his work a bit?

Disclaimers:

RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth

Transformers and all their continuity (no matter how confusing they get) is own by Hasbro (the toy)

* * *

The living machine didn't know how to feel right now. A klik ago, he suffered greatly as his body corroded to rust. But it was nothing compared to the pain in his Spark of the betrayal by one of his leaders. In his final moments online, Ironhide's processor raced to determine what peace truly meant to Sentinel Prime.

As he reboot, the Autobot recalls what peace meant to him. Despite his violent take to nearly everything, Ironhide genuinely aspired peace for his kind. Just that didn't expect to live to see it as without a doubt his true home is in the battlefield.

But as the large black Cybertronian took in the lighted expanse of where he stood… he felt totally peaceful. And that was more unsettling for the eon-old soldier.

"Where… am I?" He muttered out loud, though half-expecting nothing in return.

"Greetings, fellow Transformer." His optics widen as he recognized the voice and turned to find a recognizable figure.

"Optimus?" the soldier said disbelievingly.

"Yes, that is me. I welcome you to the AllSpark." Ironhide detachedly accepted the answer to his first query, reprimanding himself for not thinking of it as he was now offline.

"May I ask of your designation?" But that was a shocker, wondering how his longest friend didn't recognize him.

When he looked back, Ironhide also wondered what might have changed in his leader too. Despite the familiar paint-scheme and body-type, Optimus also appears different. The Autobot leader looked more bulky, even bulkier than when he got upgraded with those flight-deck attachments.

But still to forget his brother-in-arm… "What are you talking about? It's me, Ironhide." he said, wondering if time was also an anomaly for the Prime to forget.

"What happened? Where am I?" They both turned to find another of their kind looking around just as confused as he was. The most distinguishable traits were the large wings that were on the blue mech's back, implying an airborne alt-mode. But what sent Ironhide's circuits to haywire was a discernable insignia.

' _A Decepticon!'_ Before he can deploy his guns, a firm servo held him back. "He must have been warranted to be here." His leader calmly stated as he advanced towards the distressed Con.

His approach was quickly sensed as the bot quickly turned and just as immediately recognized the Prime. "Optimus!"

The red mech was too slow to react as the frantic bot was suddenly in front of him. "What happened?! Why are you here?! Did you beat it?! Did you defeat Unicron?!" Ironhide was ready to terminate, if only out of mercy, it's delusive processor.

"At ease." The calm yet firm voice Optimus projected was enough to halt their troubled thoughts. "Yes, with the aid of my comrades, Unicron will no longer be a threat."

Ironhide did not like how he was the only one out of the loop of this talk of myth. He may be aware of it for many vorns, but the Weapon-specialist was more focused on how to end a war rather than waste time on race's origin.

The dispute he wanted to start was silenced as a powerful energy washed over them. Their optics tried to scan the figure that was appearing before them, but they were only able to discern a vague form. Optimus knelt down while the Decepticon all but buried its visage into the ground. Ironhide uncertainly copied his leader as he didn't know what was going on.

But he knows power and the… entity before them exudes an immeasurable amount of it. The war veteran recalled all his nearly forgotten data. And since they were not harmed, Ironhide realized who they are kneeling before. His guess was confirmed when Optimus humbly acknowledged. "Primus."

" _ **Greetings, my children."**_ The impression was calm yet commanding; it strongly reminds him of Optimus. But seeing how his leader has submitted to the presence, Ironhide could only imagine how screwed he was for sometimes taking the being's name in vain.

"Lord Primus! Please, I ask for mercy of you…!" The two Autobots were shock at such desperation.

"Typical Deceptipunk grovelling." Ironhide openly scoffed as Optimus silently watched, worried for the bot's words.

The Con heard it as he quickly rectified his plea. "…but I ask not for my Spark. For no matter what right I tried to do, it will never resolve the wrongdoings my kind has done. I deserve retribution for betraying my enemies and friends alike." The confession only troubled them more, thinking it only cared for nothing but itself.

But what came next shocked their very system. "But please, I beg for the forgiveness of the Minicons! They may be the creations of Unicron; they are not like that monster! Despite their involvement in the war, they did not desire it. They are innocent! They are misguided and abused beings who deserve to be free!" This impacted Prime the most as it paraphrased his belief.

"Cast me to the Pit… But I beg of you… Do not scorn them and give them a chance to prove themselves…" A heavy aura pervade, Optimus' optics held admiration and pity for the selfless warrior while Ironhide re-evaluated his opinion.

" _ **Lift up your helm."**_ But it… he still rigidly held his position, fear and shame visible from where they knelt, something the Bots can understand. And it appeared as Primus did too as he continued without holding it against the Decepticon.

" _ **The errors of the creator are not for his creations to burden. As such it is what has been achieved than who they were that defines ones being. I see the worth of the Spark in them as I saw in you, Starscream."**_ His armour lost its stiffness as relief was finally allowed to show. Like a great burden was lifted off the Seeker's Spark.

Feeling finally freed, the blue bot wasn't prepared for the sudden and loud accusations. "What?! That scrappy blowhard?! You can't be him!"

"In a way, I have to agree with Ironhide. As far as I could recall, you look nothing like Megatron's Second in Command. Not to mention sound incredibly unlike that mech."

The now designated Starscream only looked confused to the claims. "Second in Command? I thought I said that I was one of his lieutenants."

He then noticed something of his former comrade that he just now realized. "On the same topic; in all my encounters, even in the Autobot base, I haven't seen you without that faceplate."

"You infiltrated our base?!" the black Cybertronian's opinions changing once more.

"Once!" He quickly corrected as large guns were deployed. "But I had taken refuge when I defected from Galvatron!"

"Who the frag is this now?!" both sides were ready to come to blows.

"Stand down!" They followed without hesitations, feeling the impressive assertion of true leadership.

Despite his calm visage, Optimus' processor was being jumbled from what he heard from his supposed ally… and enemy. "Starscream, is it? I have to say I am terribly confused as what you have said does not match anything in my databank."

" _ **It is because despite having a decipherable name or face, none of you have the experience and background of your current company."**_ They were frightfully reminded that they're in the midst of their race's deity.

Severely reprimanding himself in silence, Optimus humbly voiced out what he believed his current companions left unsaid. "What do you mean?"

Windows of ethereal origin surrounded them. Their fear was slowly alleviated as different events unfold. Some are familiar; but most foreign to each Cybertronians.

" _ **The universe is infinite as it is mysterious…"**_ Each found the war they had fought in. They then turned to view another version that where it appears to be on Earth. They found comrades and enemies they might have known, knew or outright didn't recognize in the mix.

" _ **Worlds so different yet so similar are scattered among the cosmos..."**_ Optimus alarmingly deduce who that massive titan was but the Decepticon watched the battle with hope, knowing that his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

" _ **As such one may find a familiar face on a stranger…"**_ They became bothered as they saw figures they recognized at opposite end of the war, wondering what small changes could create such consequences.

" _ **Where a path was set differently..."**_ Two mechs couldn't hide their amusement regarding this Prime and his crews' adventure, Optimus remembering some similarities when he was still Orion.

" _ **Where one ends…"**_ Ironhide's Spark felt heavy as he watched his former home now truly lost, the feeling hardly lifted as the leader he knows avenged those who fell.

"… _ **and another begins."**_ The Seeker and Weapon-specialist could only watch in awe, pondering if the Cybertron they knew could one day undergo such beautiful restoration.

" _ **These I watch, guide and aid in times most dire. Past and future, I take account the stories of the fall and rise of my children. Till all are one."**_ The panels vanished leaving behind an air of astonishment.

"Unbelievable." was all that Starscream can sum up.

Ironhide decided to make priorities, this time his sanity. "I'm offline, so I stopped caring for the impossible."

Optimus was oddly quiet after this. Finally, he looked up to the being with reverence. "Despite being many… insignificant to some may appear, we are all connected. We are all indeed one. I am ready, Lord Primus."

" _ **I know. But I can sense your regrets."**_ Despite being made aware of some of his flaws, Starscream couldn't imagine such notion against Prime. But Ironhide remembered those brief moments of respite when his own commander and friend was alone with those most trusted.

Optimus lowered his helm as if ashamed. "I confess that there are times when I wished I wasn't chosen. I had to make hard choices that I looked back and wondered if I could have acted differently. If those choices could have saved the ones I held dear.

And to hide my fears and doubts for the sake of those who relies on me. To take up the burden that entitles that of a Prime." Starscream was enlightened to realize that being a Prime, in extension… a leader, was more than a position to be desired.

His respect for Optimus, both this and the one he once followed, were secured. "Yes, I wished the war didn't happen and we had strived harder for peace. I am thankful that it is finally over. I only wished for another chance."

" _ **Such burden… But such strength… Thus I feel you are worthy of this chance."**_ This got their attention as another screen materialized.

It showed a place… with humans. They thought it was somewhere on Earth but there were many things that contradict. Like structures and technologies that seems far more advance than what they remember from their own versions. Another was the mingling of humans with features of other life-forms.

" _ **I cannot send you back for your destiny have been fulfilled. But I can direct you to a new world… to a new life. I extend this to you as well, Starscream. Ironhide."**_

The offer was so incredible that the Con can't help but feel apprehensive. "There's more to this, is there?"

The scenery then showed something approaching…, one that felt of untold malevolence. As his optics watched them combat the invaders, Optimus can only compare this… abominations to that of a Terrocons…, of Unicron. _**"I ask of you to defend this remnant. A storm is brewing and darkness comes. Their existence will be put to test and tempered by the fires. This world is in need of a guardian…"**_

"Sounds simple enough. Give us their coordinate and I'll lay them to waste." Though he hated it, Ironhide agreed that terminating these… pest will be short work due to their superior creation.

But what followed brought them crashing. _**"…To exist among them, your form must be changed… as of one."**_

"What?!" Silently and vocally were exclaimed.

" _ **To discover their strength, one must understand their weakness. A spark to set ablaze. A light in the darkest hour. For victory can be achieved through a simple, more honest soul.**_

 _ **But one must make the first step… to choose his path."**_

The price for this offer comes with untold risks. The choice weighed heavily in their processor, none as much as that of the Autobot leader.

Optimus was conflicted. He never would have thought such opportunity would be presented, by Primus no less. A very small part that the Prime hid throughout the war desired such chance to be himself once more. When the greatest of trouble was just a misplaced archive. The simple life as Orion Pax. To live.

Yet he knows deep in his Spark that it can never be. He is now Optimus Prime: Leader of the Autobots. Who took account of the needs of his comrades before his very own. The feeling of abandoning them for his own desire only bothered the red mech greatly.

Then the Autobot felt a grasp on his broad shoulder plate that brought him out of his troubled musing. "I'll do it. Rest now, Optimus. You deserve this."

Reassurance was shown in the Decepticon's gaze before shifting it into determination as he faced Primus. "I, on the other servo, still have a long way to go. But I will redeem myself no matter how long it takes."

"No way am I gonna let a Decepticon fly amok." Ironhide walked towards the other bot, patting Optimus on the opposite side as he passed. The minute clasp showed the subtle comfort he wished for the one with his friend's face. "Troubles follow you like Scraplets."

"Hah! You just want to blow up half the continent full of targets, Mr. Trigger-happy."

"If you're in there, fine by me! Besides, I'm still not ready to take the quiet lying down."

Optimus felt no true hostility as they traded barbs. It reminded him of his own comrades, that despite getting on each other's circuit, they trust that the others will watch their back.

Even when things looked grim, Prime was touched that they were also concern of his wellbeing. They would have thought what's best to aid him.

"Hahaha…! Antique now, are we? Might as well lose a few tonnes or lubricate those joints."

The last statement held a lot more pettiness as Ironhide tried to strangle the Seeker. "Why I outta-!"

Before they can finally come to blows, a barrier came between them. But looking up, they saw how Optimus had a fond reminiscence in his optics. "I fear that this world will be in shambles just by leaving you two alone. I have to accompany to prevent another war."

Both were surprised with his decision. "What?! You're serious?!"

"Why do you want to do that? If Primus can send us far off into nowhere, sending you back may be negotiable." Starscream rationalized, knowing how his comrades meant so much to the large bot.

"My quest had been completed there. I trust in those I left that they'll keep fighting the noblest of fight." Optimus appeared unsure but revealed what he had locked up for so long. "But maybe… I wanted this. To take up a new life. To discover new things. To make choices… not as a Prime. But just… me. I apologize if it sounds selfish."

"Don't be. How do the humans say it? _'Live a little'_. Just like the flying vermin said: 'You deserve this.'" Ironhide consoled while ignoring the _'frag you'_.

"But believe me; even if you are not the Optimus I know, you bear the same stance as my commander. You're a Prime through and through." He would have felt dismayed for being referred by his title. But Ironhide reminded him of many different Autobots; crude yet dependable. This reassured the red Bot that they can form a respectable friendship.

"I agree with the junk pile. It will be an honour to fight besides you." Starscream declared, not wanting to be outdone. Optimus compared him to the jet-con in his world, but would find this Decepticon to be more trustworthy.

Turning back to Primus, he felt his resolve and that of his companions have steeled. "Now… I am ready."

Primus acknowledged their decision. _**"Optimus Prime. You are truly worthy of the Matrix of Leadership. Take strength and be the beacon of hope…, the light in the darkest hour."**_

" _ **Starscream. You were swayed so many times that you lost your way. In the end, you finally found your worth. Now fly and set course for your own fate."**_

" _ **Ironhide. You, who had stood fast against all adversaries..., stay true for your comrades. Never falter, never submit. Protect what is truly of worth."**_

" _ **Beware as not all are what they appear at first glance. As such there is power in the least expected. Take strength in your belief as well as the trust of others. Never lose sight of the goal set.**_

 _ **Till all are one."**_

The image swirled before them, similar to that of a Space Bridge. As the light intensified, Optimus looked back towards his companions. He may not know them, but the Prime can feel it in his Spark their reliability. They are all in this together, so he promised himself to also shoulder their burdens.

"Comrades, let's roll out!"

* * *

Well... that's that. So lets see how this turn out. The thing I also like about Transformers is that you can use all their profanities, yet it will all sound like mechanical-technobabble.

 **SPOILERS!** Just kidding, but if you scroll down you will find out who are these three. But if you already figured out before reading this... "Good show, chap!"

Optimus Prime- TF Prime

Starscream- TF Armada

Ironhide- TF Movie: Dark side of the Moon

Now hope you enjoy. See yah!


	2. Chapter 2

Salutation!

...

...

...

Yep! Got it in one go.

Disclaimers: Its in the previous chapter.

Warning: This one is a bit short. Would have connected it to the other one but that was pushing it.

* * *

 ** _Dr. Petro G. Polendina, Head Researcher of Atlas Science Division_**

 ** _Research Video Log Number 118_**

 _Galatea: Entity Pi or as I prefer to call her, Penny has achieved satisfactory marks after completing several physical regimes. She is now ready to undergo weapon training, something she was very happy about with how much my ribs hurt. The basics of weapon use will be downloaded but the rest will be more 'hands on'. This is to examine if Penny can become resourceful and innovative to improve herself which she expressed such enthusiasm to learn._

 _All these breakthroughs are thanks to three individuals who are currently unaware of their great contribution. Mind you, they are very much alive though to some extent are debateable. If you are confused by the time of this entry, I'll have to remind of how these youths are involved._

 _Four months ago, a certain area about 50 kilometres from Atlas were overrun by the creatures of Grimm. Sadly it is not uncommon as those districts outside the kingdom are not heavily fortified to ward off the threats._

 _However, there were a higher number of survivors which, I dare say, was miraculous when rescue had finally arrived. It was due to three young men who fought valiantly as long as they could till help arrived._

 _Unfortunately, help was not as soon as enough by how grievous the wounds they sustained. We did all that is medically possible to save their lives but it only can do so much. So we had to resort to conduct similar operations like ones done to General Ironwood._

 _With age factor and the extent of their injuries, the risks were staggeringly against them. But to our surprise, their bodies not only accepted the augmentations but adapted at a rate faster than that of any who had undergone the procedure._

 _After some head-scratching, we discovered that their Aura was transitioning the compatibility of the natural and artificial parts. Not only that, any machines connected to them are working to optimal performance, as if they are natural parts to aid in their recovery which are considerably improving._

 _It was then theorized that their Aura, and some speculation; their Semblance are inclined towards technology. After obtaining some samples and numerous attempts, the science division were able to structure a theoretical stable synthetic format of the human Aura._

 _These young Huntsmen, as they are deserved to be called, are not only heroes in the field of battle but are one as well in the field of resear-_

 _"Doctor Polendina! The readings are showing steady rise of brain activities and there are signs of increased muscle movements! They appear to be waking up!"_

 _Sensational! I'll be there shortly!_

 _I'll attend to them as soon as I get Penny. She'll be thrilled to finally meet her brothers..._

* * *

By now, you figured out where this is going. That is if this is going anywhere... Oh well.

PS: In hindsight; it might have worked as an extra scene ala omake... Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

So... let's see how this goes.

Disclaimers

RWBY: Rooster Teeth

Transformers: Hasbro

* * *

 **XXXXX**

 **Gun Black**

"Today was sensational! The shopping. And books…"

"And music…"

"And café…"

"And ice cream…"

"And weapons…"

"And Dust…"

"And pancakes!"

Team RWBY and JNPR decided to hit the town for a much needed break, though along the way they accidentally hit a familiar face. Despite their initial reservation of their tag-along, the Beacon students were able to enjoy the trip.

Looking on as Ruby, Nora and Penny chattered about their expedition, Yang was just glad that her little sister was maturing socially.

"… and think of this as training to build character." But she can't help but immaturely lecture the role of the gentlemen in a shopping spree.

"…And muscles." Jaune whined while his fellow male grunted an agreement as they had to carry all their bags. Well… not all of their bags. Pyrrah was more sympathetic by carrying her own while Weiss didn't trust them with her purchases.

After laughing at the knight's unintentional joke, they turned back to where Ruby was. Only that the trio of redheads were missing.

"Looks like you have the same idea, though I'm amaze that these batches are made of sterner stuff." This came from a fashionable brunette and her team consisted of a rabbit faunus and two pack mules.

Amazed on how these freshmen salvage the dance, Team CVFY became fast friends ever since. "Hey Espressos. Have you seen three gingers this ye high?" Yang cheerfully demonstrated.

"And displaying classic signs of sugar high? They zipped by, but I'm not sure. It happened so fast." Coco dramatized. Another reason why they got along: their seniors know how to have a good time.

"Watch where you're going, shrimps!" They recognized the voice and immediately picked up speed.

Turning a corner, they found the three redheads… and another along with his team. The scene before them was obvious: the three girls accidentally bumped into them and dropped their food. Ruby was clearly trying to apologize but it's clear that Cardin was not going to make it easy. "You have to pay for that, one way or another." he glowered, unaware of the other approaching teams.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, punk." Team CRDL looked behind to tell whoever it was to back off. But they instead took a step back. The onlookers can't fault them as the two tall strangers were quite intimidating, the bigger of the two entirely the reason.

Five however immediately recognized him and exhibit three different reaction: joy, alert and… "Oh… mama like." Coco whispered, remembering this hunk of steel… so to speak.

 _xxxxx_

"…I was so looking forward to wearing that dress. Don't you know how much I bargained for that?!" Her rant was only slightly heard by her long-eared friend in the midst of gunfire and roars. But Velvet understood that Coco's vanity was to hide her worry as things were not looking so well.

Their mission suddenly upgraded to a more dangerous level as they try to defend the settlement with the local sentries. Two other teams that were closed by showed up but they are still pushed to the limits.

"Did any of you have anyone online?!" Coco tried asking the other leaders who were all busy at their own fronts.

Wishing for a breather, she and everyone were surprised when missiles not their own came down on the Grimm. Wish granted, they followed the smoke trails to three vehicles coming their way.

They stopped nearby and soldiers decked in armour they recognized as Atlesian-made filed out. But like the only black reinforced pick-up truck, its driver stood out above the rest… figuratively and literally.

Black is clearly his colour as the uniform consists of a black shirt under a loaded flak jacket, heavy-duty elbow-length gloves/gauntlet, grey cargo pants and heavy steel-toed boots. If the situation wasn't so dire, the females would have admired such physique as he was the very definition of a soldier; tan, tall and ripped, the scar on his right eye and dark buzzed-cut hair added some ruggedness.

After strapping two metal cases on his back, he approached who is believed to be the senior officer. "Name's Ironhide. Introductions aside, how neck-deep are we?"

A distant roar was slowly becoming louder. "That answers everything. Listen up! They are asking an inch, so let's give them a mile… away from here!" The gathered soldiers acknowledged as one.

"Team 1: west. Team 2: east. Barnes! Hills! You're with me. Now roll out!" he gruffly ordered.

"Yes sir!" All but two took off to defend their assigned front.

"Huh. So that's how it feels." Velvet slightly heard as the man walked to the front line while two soldiers went back to the truck.

Each retrieved a large containment unit and opened it. If fashion was Coco's thing, she and the rest of her team warily turned to look at another's giddy gaze. The cases were stocked with all kinds of guns and ammo that their own weapon enthusiast was trembling with excitement.

Ironhide took out and primed a rifle before turning to face the approaching horde. "Lock, load and give it to me. Anything will do, got it?"

"Sir yes sir!" Those not knowing the man were confused by the order, but decided to ponder it at a much later time as the next waves came and they returned fire. Once the rifle was out of ammo, Ironhide held it behind him. A soldier retrieved the empty firearm, swapped a loaded one and the shooting resumed.

Those who stopped to reload watched as the three Atlesians worked like a well-oiled machine. While one collected and reloaded the empty weapons, the other would hand Ironhide a gun after a brief assessment of which one would be most appropriate to use, though some were misjudged. Nevertheless, they watch in awe as the heavy gunner kept shooting without pause…

Until now as his scroll started ringing. Ironhide immediately activated his scroll without taking his eyes off the targets. "I'm busy!" he shouted followed by blasting a semi-automatic.

It must have been put on speaker because they can hear the caller. _"-What's going on there?! Where are you?!-"_

"Forgot the name, use my locator. Long story short: Beacon brats sent a distress signal so I and some Atlas brats responded." The large Hunstman ignored the stink-eye from some.

"- _You brought the rookies?!-"_ Despite the visor, they can feel that the soldiers were now giving the stink-eye.

Exchanging a pair of revolvers for a rocket-launcher, Ironhide boldly answered. "They won't be for long when we're done here."

"G5-Scattershot loaded sir!" He gave a quick thank before firing the shotgun-like weapon that shattered a Boartusker.

"- _Wait…; was that the prototype firearm that you were supposed to test today, along with twenty-two others that are coincidently missing right now?-"_ All those not from Atlas looked shock. This trigger-happy Huntsman was fighting a horde of Grimm with experimental unsanctioned weapons?!

"Doing field testing right now." Ironhide heavily hit the current gun when it got stuck mid-firing, tossing a grenade while he was at it. "A few glitches but none yet blown up in my face." Some tried to discreetly put distance, not wanting to be close by if one will.

Incomprehensible grumbling was heard followed by a long sigh. _"-Did you at least call for back-up?-"_

"Who do you think is the grownup here? Of course I did, Screamer!" while launching a shell full of Dust that devastated a pair of Ursa.

"- _Alright, we'll accompany the reinforcement as soon as possible.-"_ And the line went dead.

"At this rate, they better bring brooms." he grumbled as the battle raged on.

After nearly fifteen minutes of continuous firing, the one reloading weapons called out to his superior. "Sir! All ammunitions are used up!"

"Looks like works done. Now time to play." He disturbingly grinned. Ironhide took hold of the cases strapped on his back. It transformed into two heavy-looking guns that have devastating firepower as the enemy body-count was enough proof.

The horde was slowly but surely thinning. But something large jumped out of the treelines. It was thanks to his quick reflex that Yatsuhashi was able to bring his sword up to block. And it was thanks to his Aura that lessens the brunt as was he slammed into a vehicle.

"That's my truck, nutcase monkey!" The gunner shouted as he took aim. Despite its size, the Beringel was agile to dodge most of the bullets and fast to reach the Hunstman. Its strength was a given as it delivered a devastating punch, but this time it was only the guns that went flying.

The loss of weapons didn't mean he was unarmed as Ironhide struck a nasty bruiser followed by another in the gut. The Hunstman amazingly caught the wide swing with one arm then gave a series of blows with his other appendage.

What the others were witnessing was an all-out, no holds bar, slug match. Both man and beast fought for dominance as all they were locked in a tight grapple. The others wished to help but fear that Ironhide will get caught in the crossfire. But Fox was perfect to intervene as he landed on the Grimm's back and started hacking its thick hide.

The momentary growl of pain was all Ironhide needed to slam the Grimm into the ground. But he didn't anticipate that it used its leg to send him flying. The Beringel stood back and immediately pounced.

"Ironhide!" Yatsuhashi called as he tossed the heavy firearm that moments ago landed near him. Ironhide caught the gun and bludgeon the Grimm with it. The Beringel turned to retaliate but its head met the barrel and was blasted at point-blank.

Grunting 'thanks' to the tall teen, he retrieved the other gun and resumed shooting. They heard a roar from the sky but it sounded less… animalistic. Then red-hot hails came down on the diminishing Grimm from several military aircrafts.

Ironhide looked up and recognized one of their reinforcements as he holstered his weapons. "Class dismiss."

Collaterals were high but thankfully no casualties. Every fighter was able to sit down and relax as medical personnel attended to them. Coco was finally able to enjoy the show as she situated herself to admire from a distance the soldier arguing with a pilot. "Mama like."

 **XXXXX**

* * *

Hmmm... Maybe this could be my signature. Oh well. So hope you enjoy this. And ideas and suggestions will be taken into consideration. Keyword: Consideration.

See yah people.


End file.
